points_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Saffrenia Movrymm
Princess Saffrenia Movrymm has royal blood and is one of the oldest council members in Celduilon, only king Palenthior, her father can claim to be older and more experienced than she. She is the first-born royal sister, having lived for over three hundred years. She possesses a keen mind that gives her insights that others need decades to develop. She is small of build but well muscled, and she usually wears her long silver hair free of ornament. Saffrenia saw humans for the first time when she was only a child. An embassy of humans from Moonstair, came to her father’s court to visit and to discuss various matters of state. Like most eladrin children, she had learned the history and legends, not only of the Feywild but also of the natural world. These tales had always delighted her, and she became fascinated with humans and their hectic and ambitious lives. While her sister lusted for power, Saffrenia lusted for knowledge. But those needs she had to put aside and instead commit herself to rebuilding Celduilon after the War of Demons. Centuries went past in service of her nation and later as part of the council. But inside Saffrenia was empty, she was well beyond the age when most eladrin women had found a man and had children. So Saffrenia rebelled in her own way against her father and her duties. Thirty years ago, when Saffrenia learned that Spiremrul guilders were sending a trade mission to the distant Barony of Therund, she disguised herself as a caravan scout and went along. The tales she had heard as a child, however, could not prepare her for what she experienced on her travels through the natural world. She discovered harsh lands where people fought against the darkness left after the fall of the Nerath Empire. Saffrenia was introduced to baron Eddard Perenon of Therund by Laemu Spiremrul who had found out about her true identity. She and baron Perenon became very close over the course of the next year. Their relationship was frowned upon by the many eladrin of Celduilon, her father hoped it was nothing more than a crazy affair. They were taken completely by surprise, therefore, when Baron Perenon announced that Saffrenia had agreed to be his consort and was pregnant with their child. Many of the older eladrin were saddened by their princess decision, for they knew the heartache that inevitably follows when one of the immortal eladrin loves a human. Others were outraged that Saffrenia should risk her immortal bloodline of the house of Movrymm in a liaison with a human. House Tlathlyn was particularly vehement in its rejection of Saffrenia; Throughout the storm of reaction to her lover’s announcement, Saffrenia has maintained her calm. Together they raised their child, a baby boy they named Etheran. Three years later they announced that Saffrenia had agreed to become his consort. They married and tried to settle down in the Barony of Therund. Saffrenia ruturned to Celduilon following the exile of her son, Prince Etheran, after he was framed for murder. These events eventually led to the Troll War, in which Prince Etheran was killed and the Godsworn helped defend Celduilon from King Skalamad and his forces. Ultimately, her son, Prince Etheran, was post-humously cleared of all charges and is now considered a hero. Long suspected, Saffrenia's suspicions were confirmed when her niece, Lorathuil, and the Godsworn uncovered several traitors within the Council. Following the events of the Troll War, Saffrenia now helps re-build the Council of Celduilon and continues to act as an adviser to her father. She misses her husband terribly, but for the sake of her city, she will not give in to despair. She knows there could still be forces working against Celduilon.